Fuel injection assemblies are in widespread use for dosing fuel from a fuel reservoir, such as a fuel rail, to an internal combustion engine, and in particular directly into combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine.
For example, EP 2014909 A2 discloses a fuel injection system with a fuel injector socket including a first attachment feature and a fuel injector including a second attachment feature that corresponds with the first attachment feature. The first attachment feature engages with the second attachment feature connecting the fuel injector to the fuel injector socket and preventing rotational movement of the fuel injector relative to the fuel injector socket. The corresponding attachment features not only enable simple connection and disconnection of a fuel injector to a fuel injector socket of a fuel rail, but can also be integrated into existing injector to fuel rail assembly processes and are applicable in any fuel injection system. The corresponding attachment features may be used with metal fabricated fuel rail assemblies as well as for fuel rail assemblies where the manifold supply tube and the fuel injector sockets are over molded with a plastic material.